Let It Sink In
by taking it easy
Summary: Amelia Bones did not know what to think about the rumors that James Potter and Remus Lupin were getting together. Frankly, she thought they were just that - rumors. But alas, they appear to be more when she confronts Sirius Black one day after finding him alone in the middle of a - well, it doesn't matter 'where' she found him, only that he was up to no good.


Amelia Bones of Hufflepuff didn't know what she was expecting when she walked into Moaning Myrtles' loo, but it surely was not to see Sirius Black's entire lower body stuck in the sink.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you are doing, Black?"

Sirius's head whipped up, and his eyes immediately met hers as shock overtook his face. He grimaced as he struggled in his sink, trying to remove himself. "Probably not, Bones, but if you don't mind, I need a bit of assistance." He grinned as charmingly as he could with his lower body trapped in porcelain.

Amelia stared as she considered the request. She was a prefect now, she reminded herself. Her duty was to help other students, and also to assure they receive proper punishment. Not even one month had passed and already she had caught one of the infamous Marauders in the act of what could only be some form of prank.

"Alright, I'll get you out of the sink, but we're going straight to Professor McGonagall after." She smirked as the boy's face fell, and she brought up her wand to help him out.

Sirius raised his hands in defense, "On second thought—" but he was unable to finish as water cascaded upward into his mouth from the sink. The pressure pushed him right out and Sirius found himself drenched and prone against Myrtle's stall.

Not two seconds passed before Sirius felt his body lift into the air on a pillow of magic as Amelia directed him out of the bathroom and towards McGonagall's office.

As they made the trek to his head of house, Sirius would not stop rambling on about how innocent he was; Amelia found herself zoning out quite quickly. Then she started to think.

Why was he out alone? Where were his friends? She knew she had seen Peter not too long before then, he was serving detention with Professor Sprout. But what about James and Remus – she paused.

"Oh? Are we stopping? Do I get to actually walk now, or did you decide a complete accident involving an unfortunate sink in an unsuspecting loo did not warrant–"

"Are James and Remus… _together?_ " Amelia was hesitant to ask, lest Sirius begin to make fun of her, as she knew he would, but the rumor mill had been running unchecked all month, ever since her fellow prefect, Lily Evans, had discovered that Remus Lupin had a thing for James Potter.

"—A trip to McGon—Huh? Prongs an' Moony? Yeah, I think so." He paused to look at her, "Doin' uh, homework. Transfiguration essay or sumthin'." He shut his mouth abruptly, hoping she would decide not to hunt for his fellow marauders.

Her eyes widened and her grip slackened on her wand. Sirius, as a result, crashed to the floor of the hallway. He groaned as he slowly rose to his feet.

"A transfiguration essay, huh?" She asked suspiciously, "They wouldn't by chance be 'writing' this 'essay' in a broom closet somewhere, would they?"

Sirius barely let her finish before he had an obviously premeditated answer coming forth, "They're actually in our dorm room, I believe.

 _Sure_ they – wait. Pettigrew in detention and Black right here – there were no other fifth-year Gryffindor boys currently.

Amelia's face lit up with a fierce blush, "W-well, they'd better not be d-disturbing other students with their –" She found herself suddenly stammering to say the syllables.

Sirius waved her off hurriedly, however, "Ah, relax, they're right as rain right now I'm sure. Probably up to somethin' to do with vanishing charms and what not."

That would be useful for cleaning up – another fiery flush erupted onto the Hufflepuff's face.

"Alright, you, that's enough of whatever Potter and Lupin are," she sucked in nasally before forcing the words out, " _up to_ in your dorms. You and I have a date-" She needed not to see Sirius' face to know it lit up with a vicious smirk, "With the _Professor,_ Black."

"Yes, well, maybe after this _date_ we could go on another?"

"Not a chance."

Their banter continued with neither side budging as they made their merry way through the myriad corridors of Hogwarts. Several students bore witness to a slowly drying Sirius Black talking animatedly to a severe-looking Amelia Bones, who would only grimace – and occasionally squash any red that crawled onto her face – as the two progressed towards the Deputy Headmistress's office.


End file.
